Fall for You
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Di mata Naruto segala sesuatu yang Hinata lakukan selalu saja terlihat mengagumkan. Entah itu karena Hinata memang sudah semengagumkan ini dari dulu dan Naruto baru menyadarinya, atau itu karena Naruto hanyalah pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi Naruto sendiri suka dengan kedua alasannya/For For Celebrate the 1st NH Canoniversary/RnR plz!


Fall for You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

SemiCanon, Judul nggak nyambung, Typo(s), oneshot! NoEdit.

Romance/Drama

Rated T

NARUTO x HINATA

Prompt—Spring

For Celebrate the 1st NH Canoniversary

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin kita menjadi semakin dekat._

Hanya itu yang terus berputar di kepala Naruto kala melihat Hinata tersenyum.

Gadis manis dengan surai khasnya itu menebar kasih melalui matanya yang cantik. Berkali-kali membuat Naruto terkagum saat sorot matanya melembut lalu menyipit karena tertawa.

Saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum, kala itu pula Naruto merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia. Bahagia menyadari bahwa Hinata adalah seorang yang mempesona, sangat bahagia saat menyadari bahwa Hyuuga Hinata mencintainya bukanlah mimpi semata.

Gadis sebaik ini... Gadis secantik ini... Mencintai Naruto?

Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Naruto pernah menyelamatkan negara di kehidupan lalu? Beruntung sekali dia.

Tidak perduli bagaimana, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Setiap Hinata ada dalam jangkauannya, dia bagaikan magnet yang menarik perhatian Naruto disetiap detiknya.

Dan saat gadis itu jauh darinya, rasanya Naruto mau gila.

Tapi hal yang patut dipertanyakan adalah, disaat Naruto merasa yakin bahwa dia sungguh tidak bisa beralih dari diri seorang Hinata, disaat itupula sosoknya yang selalu mengesampingkan rasa malu raib entah kemana.

Dia tidak bisa... Meski Naruto ingin sekali _menatapi_ Hinata satu jam non-stop, pada hitungan kelima pun Naruto tidak kuat untuk bersitatap dengan amethyst lembut itu.

Naruto berpaling wajah.

Karena dia malu.

Wajahnya panas.

Karena dia malu.

Naruto hanya mampu berdehem gugup saat dia ketahuan memandangi Hinata yang makan ramen dengan cukup lama.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Suara lembut itu mengalun menjadi damba di gendang telinga Naruto.

Naruto tertawa sumbang, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dan malah akan tersedak saat melihat Hinata melakukan gerakan 'menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinga.'

Sungguh itu, manisnyaaa!

"Itu, umm... Bisakah kita pergi jalan-jalan setelah makan?" Naruto akhirnya menyuarakan keinginannya untuk bersama Hinata lebih lama.

Jujur saja, dia membatin hal itu daritadi.

Dan Naruto langsung merasa lega melihat gadisnya tersenyum sangat manis. Bibir merah muda pucat yang tertarik membentuk senyum itu memang terlihat menakjubkan.

Selalu berhasil berkali-kali mengingatkan Naruto pada kenekatannya untuk menyentuhnya sebulan lalu saat pulang misi menyelamatkan Hanabi.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata. Yang tanpa diduga telah membuatnya memiliki kantung mata cukup serius karena tidak cukup tidur untuk beberapa malam.

Ah, lupakan tentang itu. Atau malam ini Naruto akan punya pikiran mesum, _lagi_.

"Umm, tentu saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata ringan.

Sekali lagi membuat Naruto terkagum hanya karena melihat cara Hinata menjawab yang begitu mempesona.

Entahlah... Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering bereaksi berlebihan. Karena dimatanya segala sesuatu yang Hinata lakukan selalu saja terlihat mengagumkan. Entah itu karena Hinata memang sudah semengagumkan ini dari dulu dan Naruto baru menyadarinya, atau itu karena Naruto hanyalah pria yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Terserah kalian ingin melihatnya dengan alasan yang mana. Naruto sendiri sangat suka dengan kedua alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Naruto bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum mereka yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

Hinata terlihat berpikir, dan Naruto memperhatikannya dengan antusias.

"Kemanapun... Aku pikir kemana saja akan menyenangkan jika dengan Naruto-kun."

BLUSH!

Rona merah di wajah tak mampu ditahan.

Jika kalian menebak itu adalah Hinata, maka kalian keliru.

Karena Naruto-lah yang merona, dia merasa mendapat serangan mendadak akibat perkataan Hinata yang terlalu membuatnya senang sekaligus malu.

Sementara Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya tersenyum dengan berseri-seri di samping Naruto.

Segalanya memang perlahan berubah. Hinata yang mudah merona sudah jarang terlihat, Hinata yang mudah pingsan karena keberadaan Naruto bahkan sudah tidak ada.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti perasaan Hinata pada Naruto sudah berubah. Malah itu hanya terasa semakin besar dengan kehadiran Naruto kini sebagai kekasihnya. Itu hanya karena Hinata sudah semakin dewasa, dia hanya semakin pintar mengatur kegugupannya.

Toh, Hinata masih sering merasa pusing jika sedang berada disamping Naruto. Gadis itu tetap selalu merasa sulit membedakan apakah itu mimpi atau nyata dengan Naruto yang tertawa penuh cinta kearahnya.

Intinya, Hinata hanya mulai bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Jika Hinata yang pemalu mulai pergi, justru si Uzumaki yang tak punya malu itu malah menjadi sering gugup berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, hingga akhirnya dia sadar, satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini adalah karena dia sangat menyukai Hinata.

Singkatnya, dia tidak pernah merasa sangat menyukai seseorang sampai seperti dia menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi Naruto bersumpah, semua itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Semua perasaan senang, sedih, gugup, malu, khawatir hingga cemburu, Naruto bahagia bisa mengalaminya untuk Hinata.

Dan dia suka dengan cara Hinata yang tanpa sadar selalu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali, beratus-ratus kali dan Naruto rela jika dia harus jatuh untuk Hinata sebanyak apapun karena itu sama dengan kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih makanannya!"

"Datanglah lagi berdua, nanti akan aku beri diskon!"

Naruto dan Hinata melempar senyum pada paman Teuchi dan Ayame yang sedang merapikan meja. Mereka mengangguk lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangan.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi berkeliling desa. Mengobrol menghabiskan waktu sore, hingga tanpa terasa saat mereka melihat langit sudah penuh dengan bintang.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan membuat Naruto yang memegang tangannya ikut berhenti.

Naruto kebingungan, tapi melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dan berbinar ketika melihat langit, dia hanya mampu terdiam dan ikut tersenyum.

"Langitnya cantik sekali..." ujar Hinata lembut.

Naruto menengok langitnya sebentar, lalu memilih untuk kembali menatap wajah Hinata yang terkagum. "Aku tahu..."

Hinata menoleh dan menjadi malu-malu saat menyadari Naruto yang sedang menatapnya intens.

Naruto berdehem, lalu memasang cengirannya. "Sudah malam, waktunya mengantar tuan Putri pulang, hehe!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjerit malu.

"Ayo!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata lagi lalu membawanya berjalan.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga dalam keheningan. Hanya terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hingga tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata yang besar.

Naruto maupun Hinata terlihat enggan untuk melepas tautan tangan mereka. Mengerti dengan keinginan satu sama lain, mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dan malah meraih tangan mereka yang lain. Hingga Naruto dan Hinata berpegangan tangan sambil berhadapan.

Dengan senyum tak rela, Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Hinata sadar jika Naruto ingin berbicara, jadi dia menunggu dengan penuh harap.

"Itu—" Naruto ragu-ragu. Sementara Hinata terlihat sangat berharap dan tanpa sadar meremas kecil jemari Naruto yang digenggamnya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto menghela napas tertekan, lalu membuat atu senyum yang sangat memaksa. "Masuklah, aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Kata Naruto.

Entah kenapa Hinata terlihat sangat kecewa. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dan dengan tidak rela dia perlahan melepas tangan Naruto dan berjalan mundur.

"Aku pulang, Naruto-kun..." Hinata melambai kecil sambil tetap berjalan mundur dengan pelan.

Naruto balas melambai dengan senyum dipaksakan, "Umm. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Hinata."

"Aku juga. Sangat menyenangkan bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata lagi, masih bersikukuh berjalan mundur—seperti tidak rela untuk kehilangan Naruto dari pandangannya.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, lalu melebarkan senyumnya kini dengan tulus. "Yup, selamat malam."

Hinata yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang berhenti, menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat dengan penuh arti. "Umm, selamat malam, Naruto-kun."

Setelah itu Hinata berbalik, Naruto menatap Hinata yang sedang membuka pintu utama dengan tak rela. Lalu membuang napas keras saat melihat gadisnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat akan berbalik pulang, tiba-tiba saja Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara langkah yang berlari. Ketika kembali berbalik, Naruto jauh lebih terkejut karena mendapati yang berlari kearahnya itu adalah Hinata.

Naruto kebingungan, apalagi dengan Hinata yang langsung menyambar lengannya untuk mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

Safir Naruto menemukan mata Hinata yang menatap begitu berharap padanya. Naruto bahkan sampai merasa merinding saat Hinata akhirnya berkata dengan tegas,

"Itu—" tangan Hinata terkepal di dadanya, seperti mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedang berdetak cepat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, sementara wajahnya mulai memerah saat melanjutkan, "—aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama, Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka kembali memandangi langit yang indah.

Setelah pengakuan secara terang-terangan Hinata yang membuat Naruto merona hebat, akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk kembali pergi bersama.

Mengabaikan waktu yang sudah lewat tengah malam, Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke bukit monumen Hokage untuk berbaring menonton jutaan bintang—yang entah bagaimana, malam ini terlihat lebih menakjubkan.

Hinata tertawa kecil saat Naruto melucu dengan mengatakan bahwa bintang yang ditunjuknya mirip seperti daging panggang.

"Apa Naruto-kun lapar?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang berbaring disampingnya.

Naruto menepung-nepuk perutnya, lalu mengangguk tegas, "Begitulah..."

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Tapi ini hampir pagi, tidak ada toko yang buka. Jadi bersabarlah sampai empat jam ke depan!"

Naruto menghela napas dengan gaya paling minta dikasihani, "Apa boleh buat." Lelaki itu kembali memandangi langit dan tanpa sadar bergumam, "Oh, bintang-bintang yang disana terlihat seperti dango! Sepertinya aku benar-benar kelaparan."

Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Hinata yang tergelak lepas setelah mendengar gumamannya. Naruto memandangi Hinata yang tertawa sangat cantik, sebelum akhirnya dia mulai ikut tertawa bersama.

"Naruto-kun sangat lucu!" Ujar Hinata yang masih belum bisa mengontrol tawanya.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, lalu tersenyum lembut, merasa bahagia melihat Hinata yang tertawa dengan lepas.

"Tapi Hinata jauh lebih lucu." Balas Naruto jujur.

Hinata mulai berhenti tertawa —tapi masih tetap tersenyum lebar. Dia tampak menikmati setiap kekonyolan yang Naruto ciptakan.

Hinata ikut memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dengan melipat satu tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berbakat membuat orang lain tertawa." Balas Hinata jujur.

"Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya. Setidaknya untukku, setiap melihatmu melakukan sesuatu, bibir ini selalu tersenyum sendiri hingga rasanya akan sobek."

Hinata memasang wajah tak percayanya yang dibuat-buat, dia mengira Naruto bercanda dan hanya sedang menggodanya. "Benarkah? Coba aku lihat, bagian mana bibirmu yang sobek?"

Hinata meraba-raba bibir Naruto secara refleks sambil tertawa kecil. Padahal dilain sisi Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

Tapi saat kembali melihat Hinata yang masih tertawa, pandangan Naruto menegas. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga jemari gadis itu tetap berada di bibir Naruto.

Awalnya Hinata tidak sadar, tapi kemudian dia menyadari ada yang salah karena Naruto tampak serius dengan hanya diam dan terus-terusan menatapnya.

Saat itupula Hinata baru menyadari, jika tangannya yang dia taruh dibibir Naruto adalah sebuah kecanggungan! Dan tawa Hinata benar-benar lenyap setelah sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa suasana berubah serius dengan Naruto yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dan terus menatapnya penuh arti.

Hingga hanya suara desir angin dan suara hewan malam yang mendominasi, Naruto membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Hinata."

Hinata tampak gugup setengah mati. Hanya melongo menatap Naruto yang bicara dengan telapak tangan Hinata yang masih di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda saat aku bilang bahwa aku selalu tersenyum saat melihatmu."

Kemudian, tatapan Naruto melembut.

"Aku benar-benar senang ketika bersamamu, Hinata..." Naruto menempatkan jari-jari Hinata di pipinya. "Aku sangat bahagia."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sementara Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar setiap pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Bagi Hinata ini semua rasanya... masih seperti mimpi.

Apalagi saat Hinata melihat Naruto kembali membuka matanya, seolah-olah dia bisa melihat dunia impiannya pada safir biru itu.

Dan Hinata yakin, dia sudah bermimpi terlalu panjang hingga dia harus segera bangun dan percaya bahwa memang benar itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang di cintainya yang berkata dengan lembut kepadanya, "Hinata, menikah denganku, ya?"

Saat itu juga, tangis Hinata pecah.

Hinata langsung menangis seperti anak kecil. Merasa masa bodoh dengan wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat sangat jelek didepan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, perasaannya terlalu membuncah dan Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis sementara dia harus segera berhenti sebelum Naruto menjadi salah paham.

Tapi tetap saja, air matanya tetap meluncur dan suara tangis yang keluar begitu saja membuat Hinata tidak bisa bicara.

Naruto terlihat panik, dia segera berubah duduk dan memeriksa Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Naruto sangat panik.

Hinata masih menangis dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa karenanya. Dia hanya menggeleng saat Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan beruntun saking mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku minta maaf Hinata..."

Hinata menggeleng keras saat Naruto mulai meminta maaf. Dia ingin menghentikan kesalahpahaman akibat kebodohannya ini, tapi tangis cengengnya ini benar-benar mencuri setiap kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf—"

Hinata segera menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, membawa pria itu kembali jatuh berbaring ditanah.

Hinata menggeleng lagi saat memeluk Naruto. Dan si polos Naruto benar-benar kebingungan dan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hinata erat.

Hingga untuk beberapa saat, Naruto membiarkan Hinata menangis hingga dia berhenti sendiri.

"Maafkan aku..." kali ini Hinata yang membuka percakapan dengan suara paraunya.

Buru-buru Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata yang mulai tenang pun tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya terlalu cengeng. Maaf, aku menangis karena merasa sangat senang."

Naruto terkejut dan tampak tak percaya, "Benarkah? Syukurlah... Maafkan aku... Seharusnya aku tidak mengejutkanmu seperti ini. Maaf—"

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Aku sangat senang."

Naruto tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Aku janji akan melamarmu lagi dengan cara yang lebih baik." Ucapnya yakin.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, lebih tegas. "Tidak perlu. Aku sangat menyukai cara ini, Naruto-kun." Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto lagi. "Karena cara ini sangat Naruto-kun sekali."

Sontak saja Naruto terperangah mendengarnya.

Sangat Naruto-kun sekali?

Ya Tuhan! Betapa manisnya gadis ini!

Wajah Naruto bersemu lucu. Dia menggaruk hidungnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Yakin tidak mau aku lamar dengan cincin dan bunga?" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mencoba menggoda Hinata.

Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menggeleng keras-keras. Tampaknya wajah memerahnya sudah kembali.

Naruto tertawa melihat Hinata yang imut dengan tingkah malu-malunya. Dia lalu berdehem pelan saat memikirkan ide yang lain.

"Kalau begitu... Ciuman saja?" Naruto dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang membeku. Lalu Naruto sendiri malah terbatuk-batuk untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "Eto... Untuk pelengkap saja."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan Hinata yang mengangguk pelan didadanya.

Naruto berubah sumringah, sementara jantungnya bergemuruh saat Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap matanya dengan wajah merona lugu.

Dan siapa yang menyangka, kalau Hinata-lah yang malah menyerang Naruto duluan?

Ah, itulah kenapa Naruto selalu rela untuk jatuh berkali-kali pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

 **END**

Halo... Aku kembali. Fanfict super ringan dengan ide super limit.

Buru-buru buatnya, berhubung bentar lagi UAS jadi sibuknya banget2 T-T doain ya.

Intinya, semoga cukup menghibur. Ini aku maksain karena pingin ikutan perayaan 1st anniversary canon nya NaruHina. Yeay!

Dan untuk semua teman2 yg sudah review di ff2ku yang lain, terimakasih banyak. Bukannya aku sombong atau gatau terimakasih, kalau boleh aku kasih alasan kenapa aku jarang balas rev kalian adalah aku online + ketik ff dihape. Gaada laptop. Tahukan seberapa ribetnya bales rev lewat pm pake hp?

Ini aku kuat ngetik aja keajaiban. Jujur aja, aku suka semangat nulis lagi kalau udah buka review2 dari kalian semua. Tiap aku baca review yg masuk, aku selalu ngucap makasih langsung dari mulutku.

Suka sedih juga pengen interaksi kenal lebih deket juga sama semua pembaca. Percaya deh, aku tuh respek bgt sama setiap rev yg masuk.

Lain kali, aku balas deh janji kalau fasilitasnya udah memadai. Hehe. Kalau mau, add aja fbku Adetya Maharani, nanti aku balas rev kalian disana.

Singkatnya, MAAF DAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK.

Luv,

151120


End file.
